Lo que en verdad sientes
by gabomon01
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Leni descubre los sentimientos de Lincoln hacia ella, y procura hacer algo al respecto. Obra hecha para el concurso de "The Latin House". "The Loud House" fue creado por Chris Savino y pertenece a Nickelodeon y Viacom.


No es algo de todos los días que Lucy resulte intrigada por una acción de Leni. Su hermana mayor, a quien siempre ha considerado de una simpleza mayor de lo que las palabras pueden expresar, en esta ocasión estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación, con la puerta abierta, la mirada perdida y con un trozo de madera clavado en su frente.  
La pequeña emo dio un frenazo en seco y entró en menos de un segundo a la habitación de la rubia, quien la saludó con una dulce sonrisa.  
—Hola, Lucy —dijo agitando una de sus manos como saludo, mientras la otra sostenía un martillo. La respuesta que obtuvo inició con un discreto grito ahogado.  
—Leni... ¿No me digas que tú... Estás buscando representar la interminable angustia que sufres día a día en esta casa?  
—No. Es solo que escuché una plática entre Linky y Clyde, y nuestro hermanito decía que él estaba _clavado_ de mí. Al oír eso, se me ocurrió que era un bonito detalle que le preparara algo en madera como sorpresa... Pero no encuentro la pieza que estaba clavando. ¿La ves por ahí?  
Un delgado hilo rojo bajó por la frente de la joven. Lucy se resignó a que Leni seguía siendo Leni.  
—Suspiro... Iré por el botiquín.  
En un par de minutos, aquella penosa situación había sido remediada.  
Un par de venditas, dispuestas en forma de X, ahora ocupaban el puesto donde había estado hace unos minutos el trozo de madera en la frente de la ingenua Leni, quien acariciaba los apósitos con uno de sus dedos, como si aún cuestionara la necesidad de tenerlos puestos solo por haber tenido un clavo insertado en la cabeza.  
—Deja que cicatrice —le aconsejó Lucy. Leni obedeció de inmediato, sin embargo, no dejaba de mostrar inquietud por preguntar algo.  
—¿Crees que ya puedo seguir martillando?  
Lucy no quería verse obligada a explicar el extraño término ocupado por Lincoln. Su oscuro e inexistente corazón requirió una gran cantidad de eso que llaman "amor fraternal" para ganar la motivación necesaria.  
—Leni: Lo que nuestro hermano quiso decir con "clavar" no era relacionado a lo que estás haciendo.  
—¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?  
—Quiso decir que está obsesionado contigo.  
El silencio que surgió entre las dos denotaba que esa palabra estaba lejos del entendimiento de Leni.  
—Suspiro… ¿Sabes que significa "obsesionar"?  
Leni negó con la cabeza.  
—Es como si tú vieras un vestido que te gustó en una revista y pasaras pensando en él durante varios días.  
Bastó un par de segundos para que la rubia abriera sus preciosos ojitos azules al máximo.  
—Pero… ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? O sea… ¿Qué le pasa a Lincoln? ¿Por qué se siente así por mí? ¿No puedes ir a preguntarle?  
—Es algo que no puedo prometer. ¿Por qué no procuras averiguarlo por tu cuenta?  
Leni tenía claro que eso era lo correcto. Lastimosamente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograrlo.  
¿Debía hablar con él, preguntárselo de la forma más directa? En ese momento no lo dijo, pero a ella le pasaba algo similar en cuanto a su hermano.

—De verdad… ¿No podrías ayudarme aunque sea un poquito?

Lucy sonrió, y dijo: —Nunca dije que no te aconsejaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su propia habitación, Lincoln se encontraba envuelto en una situación igual de intranquila.  
El chico creyó que contarle su situación al que considera su mejor amigo y merecedor de toda su confianza le ayudaría a sentirse bien. Pero haberlo hecho no logró quitarle el enorme peso de ver a su propia hermana mayor en formas… inusuales.  
Él se había acostado en su cama, leyendo su cómic favorito, y pensando en algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía frente a los ojos. Aunque, siendo sinceros, ¿qué tan inolvidable le resultaría a cualquiera lo que él logró contemplar?  
Tal como usted de seguro ya sabe, Leni estuvo preparando un sitio web que le sirviera como portafolio de sus diseños de moda. Fue ella misma quien se encargó de modelar las prendas, mientras que la tarea de fotografía quedó a cargo de Lincoln. Para ellos dos fue un momento divertido el preparar cada foto, disponiendo los muebles y el escenario de la forma más elegante, o que por lo menos, no estorbara en la escena. Para comenzar, Leni había decidido un vestido informal de dos colores, rosa y blanco, que fluían de forma diagonal a través del diseño.  
—¿Lista para la sesión, Leni? —preguntó el chico mientras le apuntaba con la cámara.  
—¡Más lista que nunca, Linky! —fue su alegre respuesta, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano menor.  
Foto tras foto, pose tras pose, la increíble belleza de la jovencita se desplegaba en toda su magnificencia. Para Lincoln, el célebre atractivo de ella solo era motivo de orgullo ante sus amigos, y de alerta por los desconocidos que la observaban con demasiado afán.  
El entusiasmo que tan alegre momento les había otorgado fue tal, que casi al finalizar, sin motivo alguno, ambos hermanos terminaron jugando. Lincoln inició la batalla, quizás porque la pose que Leni tomó fue demasiado juguetona. Tomó un cojín, se lo lanzó a Leni, ¡y le cayó justo en la cara!  
—¡Justo en el blanco! —exclamó el niño.  
Ambos rieron, y la venganza de la rubia no se hizo esperar.  
Tomó el mismo cojín y se lo devolvió con el doble de fuerza, haciéndolo caer al chiquillo con un giro en el aire. Aún aturdido, se puso de pie para evitar que la cámara diera en el suelo.  
—¡Ja! ¡Justo en el _pelo blanco_! —fue lo que exclamó la linda chica con una pose de victoria.  
Lincoln dijo entonces: —¡Pues ahora será justo en el rubio! —y lanzó la almohadilla tras invocar las fuerzas que nunca ha reunido en su vida. La jovencita esquivó el tiro con torpeza y cayó al suelo de forma escandalosa. Pero al hacerlo, giró de forma asombrosa, dando una muestra en 360 grados de su ropa interior. Esa escena, aunque breve, fue contemplada de forma intensiva por su hermano menor.  
Lincoln en verdad no habría querido ver eso, pero la minúscula prenda, blanca y con pequeños toques de encaje, había quedado casi frente a sus ojos. Al haber vivido toda su vida rodeado de chicas, eso no le parecía nada extraordinario, pero sí lo era haber notado cómo el paso de los años había configurado el físico de Leni con tanta gracia, dotándola de una pelvis perfecta y un trasero redondito.

Tanto darle vueltas al asunto le hizo distraerse y recibir el tiro final. Por supuesto, en la cara.

Leni se le acercó riendo a carcajadas para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Lo siento, Linky —dijo a manera de disculpa, y con una ligera caricia en las mejillas pecosas del niño, le besó una de ellas. Fue entonces que dijo: —Te quiero, bebé.

Y estando ahí, recibiendo uno de miles de abrazos de parte de la chica, que Lincoln sintió algo que nunca había sentido por ella. Eso incluía una humillante erección. Rojo de la vergüenza, el niño huyó de la escena antes que su hermana se diera cuenta.

"Nunca dejaré que mi hermana se entere de lo que pasó. Leni es muy inocente… Y yo soy un monstruo por sentirme así. Pero es que ya llevo días clavado de ella", le confesó a su amigo Clyde días después vía computadora.

Ni siquiera imaginó que alguien más había logrado escuchar esa última frase de forma accidental.

* * *

Pues bien, esa persona llamó a la puerta del chico.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Lincoln se sentó en su cama en menos de un segundo, pero le bastó respirar hondo para volver a recuperar la tranquilidad. "Es sólo Leni. La misma Leni de toda la vida", pensó. Dejó el cómic a un lado y le abrió la puerta.

Al ver a la joven, se sintió obligado a preguntarle: —¿Qué te pasó en la frente, Leni?

—Nada. Olvídalo —respondió ella con su clásica sonrisa. Tomó asiento a su lado, y preguntó: —¿Te has sentido bien, Lincoln?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, quien de inmediato tuvo una reacción sobresaltada y terminó preguntando a su vez: —¿A qué se debe que me lo preguntes? ¿Has notado algo extraño? ¡Porque no me está pasando nada extraño!

—No, no es por eso. Simplemente me gusta estar pendiente de ti. ¿Tienes un rato libre?

—Si. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

El cabello blanco del chiquillo se hizo puntiagudo por un segundo.

—¿Ci… Cita? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A que salgamos a divertirnos los dos! Es más… ¡Vamos ya!

Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, y no le dio tiempo de quejarse. Derrochando alegría lo sacó del cuarto, y luego de la casa.

* * *

El maravilloso paisaje nocturno de Royal Woods, con la multitud de luces de los edificios y la apacible vista del lago Michigan a la lejanía, había dejado de ser fascinante para Lincoln desde el momento que lo vio reflejado en los ojos de su hermana. Ahí, en el azul de sus lustrosas pupilas, era un mar de estrellas adornando el rostro magnífico de la rubia.

Antes de ascender esa solitaria colina, pasaron una agradable tarde recorriendo el centro de la ciudad. Se detenían a ver las vitrinas, en que las decoraciones primaverales empezaban a ser reemplazadas por las del cercano verano. La que más le fascinó a la entusiasta rubia fue la de la pastelería francesa, donde aprovecharon para comprar una bolsita de _macarons_ de todos colores y un par de rosquillas. Pero no la consumieron en esas mesitas a la orilla del camino que tanto les gustan, sino que las pidieron para llevar: ella entonces lo llevó hacia la colina, justo para ver el atardecer, sentados sobre la grama y junto a un gran árbol.  
Cuando ella se sintió observada, giró la vista hacia su hermano.  
—¿Estás pensando algo, Linky? —le preguntó.

Él no dijo lo que estaba pensando.

—Esas venditas. ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

Ella dijo algo que le pareció gracioso… Similar a lo que Luan dijo al verla.

—Es que _se me rompió el coco_ de tanto pensar en ti.

Lo absurdo de aquella frase hizo al niño reir un poco, pero le resultó extraño un chiste así de imaginativo viniendo de ella.

—¡Ya en serio! —comentó entre risas —Dime lo que pasó.

—Hagamos un trato. —respondió ella —Te lo diré si me dices de verdad lo que estás pensando.

Eso fue algo que Lucy le sugirió. Aparte de eso, todo dependía de ella sola.  
Era su oportunidad de decir lo que había visto, lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza durante días tras la sesión de fotos. Pero decidió mejor decir lo que sentía.

Necesitaba decir lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—Nadie en la faz de la tierra es tan bella como tú, Leni.  
Ella pareció sorprendida por la contundente afirmación que acababa de escuchar. Se agachó un poco mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono ligeramente rosado.  
—Gracias, Linky. Aunque no es cierto.  
—¿Por qué dices que no es cierto?  
Ella sonrió con dificultad.  
—¿Qué me dices de Lori? ¿O de Luna? ¡Y muchas otras más! A mí me gusta verme bien, estar bien vestida… Pero otras no necesitan mucho. Como que son mucho más lindas.

—Puede que sea así. Pero, en cambio, tú… Tú siempre me has gustado. He querido mucho a otras chicas, pero… El amor que siento por ti es inigualable. Es como si todo lo que me gusta en el mundo se fusionara y se convirtiera en una persona. Esa persona serías…  
—Tú, Linky —completó la frase su hermana. —No sé cómo hiciste, pero acabas de explicar demasiado bien lo que pienso. Tú eres lo que más adoro en esta vida. Tanto, que no sé si me creas pero quiero decirte algo que no he dicho a ningún otro chico.  
Le tomó una de sus manos, y dijo:  
—Te amo, Linky. No solo como mi hermanito. Sino como un lindo chico que me hace sentir muy feliz y con quien deseo pasar cada segundo de mi vida. Eso eres tú: eres mi razón para vivir.  
Lincoln sentía que su corazón había perdido el control. Tras un breve silencio, respondió.  
—Leni… No sé si es correcto si siento algo así, pero también tengo un inmenso amor por ti. No solo porque eres bellísima, y me encantas, sino porque eres la chica de mis sueños. Tu ternura y tu cariño no hace más que llevarme al cielo, uno en que tú y yo estamos solos, y podemos ser más que hermanos…  
Leni sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad. Entonces, vio a su hermano y dijo:  
—Esta colina me gusta tanto que puede ser nuestro Cielo.  
Lincoln quedó sin palabras. Ella prosiguió.  
—Aquí no hay nadie más. Podemos ser lo que queramos.

Leni sonrió y se quedó quieta frente a él, con los ojos cerrados. Lincoln sentía su corazón a todo galope, y mientras su cabeza le decía que dejara de aproximarse, el hermoso rostro de la chica estaba ya muy cerca.  
La pálida luz de la ciudad iluminó ese largo pero tímido beso.

Al terminar, los dos jóvenes se observaron y admiraron las ruborizadas mejillas del otro.

—¿Y como te sientes? —preguntó Leni.

—En el cielo —respondió su hermano. Ambos rieron, y luego prosiguió: —Y el cielo sabe a… Crema de limón.

—¡Es que comí uno de los _macarons_! —confesó ella apenada, y ambos rieron de nuevo. Al terminar se fundieron en un suave abrazo, uno que nunca deseaban finalizar.

Los grillos a su alrededor parecían indicarles que debían volver a casa. Pero el abrazo seguía y seguía.

—No deseo volver a casa todavía. Quiero estar aquí más tiempo —dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

—Ya es tarde. Pero no te sientas triste de nuevo. Nunca olvides que esta colina seguirá aquí, y que cuando sea necesario podemos volver, y ser lo que queramos otra vez. ¿Te parece, Linky?

Él asintió en silencio, disimulando sus tristeza.

El abrazo se rompió, y ella le tomó la mano a su hermano menor para guiarlo hacia el camino de regreso a casa.

Mientras caminaban, el niño ya se encontraba aliviado de aquellos tensos días en que sus sentimientos estaban hechos un nudo. Así que preguntó: —Entonces… ¿Hoy sí me contarás lo que te pasó en la frente?

Leni rió un poco y respondió: —Me lo hice con un clavo y un martillo.

El chico se alarmó e inquirió de inmediato: —¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

La dulce rubia se detuvo, giró un poco su hermoso cuerpo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, diciéndole:  
—Porque… Te quiero, bebé.

Pronunció esa misma frase del final de la sesión fotográfica. Y como en esa ocasión, el efecto en Lincoln se hizo ver en su entrepierna, haciéndole cubrirse con las manos, correr abochornado y preguntarse si la pureza de un amor podía provocar algo así.

 **F I N**


End file.
